(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a job processing system, a job processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the case where a job occurs in any one of plural job processing apparatuses, a job processing apparatus having the highest processing speed is selected from the plural job processing apparatuses to process the job.